The Secrets We Keep
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: For three months Mike has been working at Pearson Hardman and the whole time he has been keeping a secret from everyone what happens when he is forced to bring that secret to work with him. AU Eventual Harvey/Mike SLASH, DONT LIKE DONT READ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners **

Lately I really have been having inspiration to write Suits fics. On the plus side I am on break from Uni For two weeks after this week so I should be able to update all my stories quicker. This one is set in season 1 after Lola adds Mike's data to the Harvard data base and before Jessica finds out his secret, Jenny and Mike never started to date. Once again this is going to be Harvey/Mike slash and Donna and Jessica will be important. This is an AU story where Mike has a 5 year old daughter that he has been keeping a secret from everyone since he has started working.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits**

Mike Ross lives a complicated life he is working at one of the best law firms in the city without actually having a law degree. He spends his life working visiting his grandmother and razing his 5 year old daughter all by himself both of these tasks by themselves are hard but put them together and they are almost impossible.

Mike gets up at 5:30 am like he aims to every morning he has a shower, quickly eats breakfast and gets dressed for work before making his daughters lunch and breakfast before heading into his daughters room to wake her up.

"Kensi time to get up." Mike says to his daughter turning on the light.

"I'm up Daddy." Kensi tells her father. Kensi is about average height for her age and looks a lot like her father though for Mike every time he looks at his daughter he Is reminded of her mother as they have the exact same blue eyes, though in almost every other way she has taken after he father from her long straight dirty blond hair that goes below her shoulders to his memory though she did inherit her mother stubbornness as well as her kindness and ability to see the good in people.

"What do you want to wear today?" Mike asks walking over to his daughter's dresser draws.

"My purple hoddie." Kensi tells her father walking over to stand next to her father giving him his good morning hug.

"Ok and top? Pants?" Mike asks his daughter pulling out her hoddie.

"My dark blue jeans and light pink long sleave top." Kensi tells her dad.

"Done." Mike says smiling at his daughter as he puts the clothes on her bed. "Get changed and then come out to breakfast, and don't forget your bag." Mike tells her daughter.

"Yes Daddy." Kensi tells her father.

Mike heads back out to the living area while he collects the paper work he needs "Daddy I need help." Mike hears his daughter say.

"Coming." Mike yells back to his daughter heading back into his daughter's bedroom where he helps his daughter to button and zip up her pants.

"Let's do your shoes why were in here." Mike tells his daughter who nods and runs to collect a pair of shoes "Here Daddy." Kensi says passing her father the pair of shoes she wants to ware which turn out to be her ballet shoes.

"Mackenzie you can't wear your dance shoes to school pick something else." Mike tells his daughter preparing for the argument that they have every morning.

"But Daddy I want to." Mackenzie tells her father giving him her best puppy dog eyes and stamping her feet on the ground.

"We have had this conversation Mackenzie your ballet shoes are for when you have dance class not for another time pick another pair." Mike tells his daughter.

"But, I like them." Mackenzie tells her father.

"I know you do but you can't where them to school so I'm giving you five seconds to pick another pair." Mike tells his daughter but when she shows no sign of moving he says "1"

Mackenzie not wanting to be put in time out which is what happens when he father gets to five she races to where he shoes are kept and grabs a pair of boots instead.

"Good choice." Mike tells his daughter helping her get them on "Breakfast is on the table go eat while I get your bag." Mike tells his daughter realising that if he doesn't hurry up that he is once again going to be late.

"What about my hair?" Mackenzie asks her father.

"I'll do it while you eat go." Mike tells his daughter who nods and races into the other room.

Mike heads to where his daughters little desk is a picks up his daughters school bag once he collects that he heads back out into the other room where he puts her lunch in her bag then places it next to his so that he can grab them both on his way out.

"How do you want your hair today?" Mike asks his daughter grabbing her brush and other hair accessories.

"Pony tail please." Kensi tells her father.

"Can do." Mike tells his daughter doing her hair the way she wants.

"Finished Daddy." Kensi tells her father a few minutes later.

"Go brush your teeth then we have to go." Mike tells his daughter as he looks at the clock before picking up the plates and bowls from breakfast.

"Ready to go." Kensi tells her father coming out from the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Put on your coat, beanie and scarf." Mike instructs his daughter putting his bag over one shoulder and his daughters purple school bag over the other.

Kensi nods and puts on her coat, beanie and scarf "Ok let's go." Mike tells his daughter as they leave the apartment Mike making sure to lock the door behind him.

Mike grabs hold of his daughters hand as the make the two block walk to the subway and to Mackenzie's school when they get there Mike notices that no one is there.

"Kensi why is no one here?" Mike asks his daughter.

"Student free day, I forgot to give you the note." Mackenzie tells her father a look of realisation coming to her face. .

"Great, um ok." Mike things to himself trying to come up with where his daughter could go.

"Am I going to go to Miss Karen's?" Kensi asks her father talking about someone Mike has known for years and runs a day care that the only reason Mike can afford is because she gives him a discount because there friends.

"No Miss Karen's out of the city visiting her sister remember." Mike tells his daughter as she has been going to her best friend's house after school for the past week ever since Miss Karen has been gone.

"So where am I going to go?" Kensi asks her father.

Mike thinks for a few minutes then realises that he only has one option "You're going to come to work with me." Mike tells his daughter.

"Really?" Kensi asks excitedly "So I finally get to meet Miss Donna and Mr Harvey?" Kensi asks her father as they head back to the subway.

"Really but I need you to be on your best behaviour." Mike tells his daughter knowing that things are going to be hard enough at work when everyone finds out his secret.

"I'm always on my best behaviour Daddy." Mackenzie tells her father.

Mike smiles "I need you to be on better than your best." Mike tells his daughter.

"I can do it." Kensi informs her father smiling up at him.

"I know you can Kensi Kat."

Mike and Kensi arrive at the subway and make the trip to Pearson Hardman. When they get there Mike gets an odd look from the people at security but they don't question him. He is thankful that when he arrives in the elevator he and Mackenzie are the only ones in it, knowing that he needs to explain something's to his daughter he kneels down next to her "Kensi its going to be surprise for people to see you were going up to Mr Harvey's floor as I have some work I need to give him so once I've talked to Ms Donna about you I'm going to ask her if you can stay with her while I talk to Harvey would you be ok with that?" Mike asks his daughter.

"Yes, I want to meet Ms Donna you talk about her all the time." Kensi tells her father happily glad that she finally gets to meet the people that her father talks about all the time.

"Good girl." Mike says standing up "Grab my hand." Mike tells his daughter as they reach the floor.

Kensi smiles at her father as she reaches out and grabs his hand and they exit the elevator together. As they make their way to Donna's cubical Mike is very well aware that everyone is looking at him and his daughter but he doesn't let it bother him. Mike walks behind Donna's cubical so that the walls off it are blocking Mackenzie from being seen from Harvey's office.

"Donna." Mike says to her.

"You're late." Donna says turning around and smiling when she sees Kensi "You decided to introduce her to all of us finally did you?" Donna asks Mike and Mike is surprised that she isn't surprised about Kensi.

"It wasn't exactly planed." Mike tells her surprised that she knows about Kensi "How did you know?"

"Last month when she was sick, and needed to be picked up the call from the school was first sent to my phone and then I forwarded it onto you." Donna tells Mike.

"Oh." Mike says surprised "Have you told anyone?" Mike asks curious.

"No it wasn't my place; I figured you would tell everyone when you were ready." Donna tells Mike.

"That was the plan but I wasn't informed that there was a school free day today and there was no other choice but to bring her here, introducing her to everyone earlier than I had planned." Mike tells Donna and then looks down at Kensi "Kensi I would like you to meet Ms Donna." Mike tells his daughter.

"Hi Miss Donna I have wanted to meet your for a really long time Daddy talks about you and Mr Harvey all the time." Kensi tells Donna smiling at her as she walks around to Donna's side of the cubical.

"He talks about me a lot does he, what does he say?" Donna asks the five year old curious.

"That you're really nice, that you look out for Daddy and that you're magic." Kensi tells Donna.

Wanting to get of the topic of what he tells his daughter about Donna Mike quickly continues talking "I was wondering if you could watch Kensi while I go and give Harvey the paper work about the case." Mike asks Donna curious.

"Of course." Donna says smiling at Mike "You going to tell him?"

"Once I've given him the paperwork." Mike tells Donna taking Kensi's bag of his shoulder "Here's her school bag there is a book in there that she hasn't read yet plus so pencils and paper for her to do some drawing." Mike tells Donna handing her the backpack and then he helps his daughter take of her coat, beanie and scarf.

"Don't worry Mike we'll find something to do." Donna tells the worried father.

"Thanks Donna, Kensi I need you to be good for Ms Donna, I'll be right there in that room if you need me." Mike tells his daughter pointing to Harvey's office.

"Ok Daddy." Kensi tells her father as Donna helps her so that she is sitting in the spare chair in Donna's cubical that Mike hasn't noticed before.

"She'll be fine Mike go deal with Harvey." Donna tells Mike who nods and heads to Harvey's office.

"You're late." Harvey tells Mike when he enters his office.

"I Know, you wouldn't believe the morning I had." Mike informs Harvey.

"Don't care have you gotten the paperwork I need?" Harvey says as neither he nor Mike notice Louis walking over to Donna's cubical.

"Yes I have it right here, the articles of corporation summarised and a copy of the termination letter given to Fred which does violate them." Mike tells Harvey handing over the folder.

Harvey quickly skims them before saying "This almost makes up for you being late." Harvey tells Mike.

"Harvey there is something I need to tell you." Mike tells Harvey.

"What?" Harvey asks looking up from his desk but before Mike can say anything Harvey's door opens and a crying Kensi comes running in saying "Daddy." Mike turns around and kneels as his crying daughter throws herself into Mike arms being followed a second later by Donna entering.

Harvey has never been more surprised in his life as he had no idea that Mike was a father.

"Donna what happened?" Mike asks her worried about what made his daughter cry and angry at whomever it was.

"Louis, he came over and started being Louis and then he noticed Kensi and he started asking who she was but she said that her Daddy told her not to talk to strangers then he told her who he was and kept trying to get her to tell him who she was but when she would Louis called her a brat and said something else that I am not repeating." Donna tells Mike.

Harvey and Donna are both surprised when Mike gets a look of pure rage on his face "Louis did this Louis made my daughter cry." Mike says angrily "I'm going to go have a conversation with him"

"No you're not." Harvey says getting up from his desk as he doesn't know anything about what is going on but he knows enough to know that letting Mike go talk to the person who made his daughter cry isn't a good idea.

Mike looks between Harvey, Donna who is blocking the door and his crying daughter and he realises that as much as would like to go have a conversation with Louis it isn't a good idea to do it when he is this angry.

"It's ok Kensi, Daddy's here the mean man is gone." Mike tells his daughter running his hand through her hair.

"Really?" Kensi asks through her sobs.

"Really." Mike tells his daughter.

"I have an idea Kensi how would you like to come with me and have some cookies and juice they will make you feel better?" Donna asks Kensi walking over to Mike and Kensi knowing that Mike and Harvey need to talk.

"Can I Daddy?" Kensi asks her father.

"Of course." Mike says putting his daughter on the floor while mouthing thankyou to Donna "But you have to stay with Donna and not run off ok?" Mike asks his daughter.

"Ok." Kensi tells her father sniffing a little as she walks over and stands with Donna.

"Let's go Kid." Donna tells Kensi turning around to leave only stoping when Mike says something.

"Donna she is severally allergic to Banana's but she doesn't tell anyone and will eat them when she gets the opportunity because she likes the taste so make sure she doesn't have anything with bananas in it." Mike informs Donna.

"Ok." Donna says reaching down and grabbing Kensi's hand as the two off them leave. Once they do Mike turns back to Harvey.

"You have a kid." Harvey says in total and complete shock.

"I do Mackenzie she's five." Mike tells his boss.

"Why didn't you tell me? Where's her mother?" Harvey asks can't help but becoming a little hurt that Mike didn't tell him.

"It's a long story." Mike tells Harvey sitting down on Harvey's couch.

"We've got time." Harvey tells Mike sitting down on the chair next to the couch.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners**

**AN: **As I had this chapter written before I published this story I decided to update it as well the next chapter should be up at some point in the next few days.

"When I told you that I had only ever had one person who I could count on I was lying, once upon a time there were two Grammy and Mac. Me Trevor and Mac were the best of friends we did everything together, you want to know why I don't give up on Trevor it's because she never gave up on us no matter what stupid thing we did she would always be there to help, no matter what we did she wouldn't judge us she was just there trying to get us to do the right thing. The three of us became friends in elementary school and ever since we were close, but while Trevor was always trying convincing me to do the wrong thing in most cases the stupid thing Mac was always trying to me to do the right thing the smart thing, ." Mike tells Harvey smiling sadly at the memory.

Harvey listens with interest to everything Mike is saying but can't help but wonder who this Mac is and where she is now but from what Mike is saying he is beginning to get the impression that she is dead or at least gone in some way.

"When I got kicked out of collage she was the first one to kick my ass she then quickly followed that by kicking Trevor's. I always wondered why she stayed friends with screw ups like Trevor and I when she had so much going in her life." Mike explains to Harvey.

The way Mike is talking Harvey has reached the conclusion that this Mac must be dead and if he had to bet he would say that she is Kensi's mother.

"One night she came to my apartment upset she had just found out that he boyfriend was cheating on her and she was upset she wanted some company, that night I wasn't the best company because my boyfriend who I saw having a future with dumped me." Mike explains then realises in shock that he just came out to Harvey so he quickly continues his story so that Harvey can't comment "We ended up drinking a lot, and talking about how it seems like the only people we could count on in our lives to be there was each other that our friendship was better than any relationship and we continued to drink and then one thing lead to another and we slept together." Mike explains to Harvey who realises that his theory was right Mac is Kensi's mother.

"The next morning we both knew it was a mistake we loved each other but not in the romantic sense neither of us felt that way about the other. We both agreed that we wouldn't let it affect our friendship that we wouldn't talk about it or tell anyone, and we stuck with that until about 8 weeks later when Mac discovered that she was pregnant. We talked for hours about what we would do and we decided that we didn't have to be together to give the baby a family, near the end of Mac's pregnancy I moved into the spare bedroom of Mac's place so that I could be around and help out as much as possible. Mac went into labour like any other woman 2 days before her due day but during the delivery there was a complication her placenta ruptured and she was rushed to an emergency C-section they managed to get the baby out ok and she was healthy but Mac went into cardiac arrest and they tried everything but they couldn't get her back. On that day I lost my best friend Mackenzie Billie Cooper and I became a single father to Mackenzie Edith Ross." Mike tells Harvey.

"I'm sorry Mike." Harvey tells Mike feeling bad for Mike and what he went through.

"Thanks." Mike tells Harvey whipping a stray tear from his eye.

"That must have been hard raising a kid by yourself." Harvey realises.

"Impossible hard, after a few months I had to move out of Mac's apartment because I couldn't afford it we moved into the apartment we're in now one that is barely big enough for one person let alone two. I worked as much as I could while still trying my best to look after Kensi this was before Grammy went into a home so she helped as much as she could, I was at the point where I didn't know how I was going to buy food, or pay rent or pay for childcare for Kensi so I could work when I received a letter from Mac's lawyer she had left me and Kensi a bit of money, and it helped more than you can imagine it allowed me to pay a few months advance of Rent and allowed me not to have a panic attack when I thought about how I was going to pay for food, while putting the rest away for childcare and other necessities for Kensi. No matter what happened I made sure she had whatever she needed." Mike tells Harvey.

"How much did you give up? How often did you go without to give you daughter what wanted?" Harvey asks Mike realising the subtext of what Mike is saying.

"Whenever I had to, but if I had to make the decision again I would make the same one that little girl is my world and I will do whatever I can to make sure she has whatever she needs and anything that she could want." Mike tells Harvey.

"I have no doubt about that." Harvey tells Mike with a smile "Why didn't you tell me about her?" Harvey asks curious.

"Because until I was sure this job was going to last I didn't want to bring Kensi into this world to get used to it and to everyone in it if she would just have to stay goodbye again." Mike explains to Harvey.

"I understand that." Harvey admits understanding why Mike made the choices that he did "What made you decided that you were ready for her to come and meet everyone?" Harvey asks Mike interested to know.

Mike laughs a little "I didn't, Kensi forgot to give me the note informing me that today was a student free day and with the person who usually runs her day-care being out of town I had no other choice to bring her hear admittedly a bit sooner than I would have liked but it couldn't be helped." Mike tells Harvey.

Before Harvey can respond his door opens again and Donna and Kensi walk in "Daddy I bought Juice and cookies for you and Mr Harvey I got you double choc you're favourite and Donna got Mr Harvey apple juice because she said it's his favourite, here Mr Harvey." Kensi says handing a juice box and cookie to Harvey.

"Thank you Kensi." Harvey says smiling at the young girl.

"You're welcome Mr Harvey, I've wanted to meet you for a long time did you know that?" Kensi asks sitting next to her father.

"Really Harvey says looking at Mike surprised "I didn't know that." Donna also seems to have become more interested and sits down at Harvey's table.

"Daddy talks about you and Ms Donna every day when he comes home from work he is always saying that you're really really good at your job and how he wants to be as good as you and that you're really nice and that you're like batman." Kensi tells Harvey breaking her cookie into pieces.

"Be careful Kensi you don't want to get crumbs on Mr Harvey's couch." Mike tells his daughter avoiding looking at Harvey.

"I know Daddy." Kensi tells her father.

Before Harvey has a chance to comment about what Kensi just said Havey's door opens and Jessica walks in.

"You must be Ms Jessica, Daddy talks about you two but he talks about Mr Harvey and Ms Donna more." Kensi tells Jessica.

Jessica looks shocked about seeing a young girl in Harvey's office happily eating a cookie with Mike and Donna.

"Yes I am Ms Jessica, who are you?" Jessica asks curious.

"Mackenzie Ross." Kensi says proudly standing up and walking over to Jessica and sticking her hand out for her to shake.

Jessica is surprised and confused but shakes the young girls hand anyway "it's nice to meet your Miss Ross." She informs Mackenzie

"Daddy told me that you're really smart and you run this whole place and that is amazing." Kensi tells Jessica as Harvey shots Mike an amused look as he blushes bright red.

"That's really nice of your daddy." Jessica tells Kensi smiling at Kensi.

"Yep when Daddy told me that you are the boss of so many lawyers I told him that I wanted to be like you and he told me that because I'm five I have a long way to go but he didn't doubt that I could do it because I'm a super smart girl." Kensi informs Jessica smiling proudly.

"I'm sure your Father is right." Jessica informs Kensi.

"There was a school closer day today that I didn't know about I couldn't arrange for childcare at this short notice." Mike explains to Jessica before his daughter has a chance to tell her anymore of what he tells her.

"Ok she can be here today." Jessica tells Mike surprising herself by being interested to get to know this little girl.

"Thank you I promise she won't interfere with mine or anyone else work." Mike tells Jessica but before Jessica can say anything Louis walks into Harvey's office.

Once Kensi sees Louis she goes running back to her father saying "Daddy it's the mean man." As she says that she hides her face in her dad's shoulder.

"Mean man?" Jessica asks confused as Louis just looks annoyed.

"Louis saw Kensi sitting with Donna earlier he asked who she was but as Mike has taught Kensi not to talk to strangers she didn't answer him leading him to be insulted and call Kensi some names that Donna wouldn't tell Mike, Kensi came running in here crying." Harvey explains to Jessica.

Jessica is shocked and angry about what she just herd "You made a five year old girl cry?" Jessica asks Louis angrily.

"Not on purpose." Louis quickly says.

"Go wait in my office." Jessica says dismissing Louis who huffs but walks out of his office.

Jessica on the other hand walks over to Kensi and Mike "Kensi you're my guest today ok, if anyone else is mean to you I want you to tell me or Mr Harvey and one of us will handle it ok." Jessica says to Kensi kindly.

"Ok, thank you Ms Jessica." Kensi says removing her arms from Mike to give Jessica a hug.

"You're welcome." Jessica tells Kensi awkwardly returning the hug before leaving Harvey's office.

"Mike we have to go interview Gordon publishing about their wrongful termination." Harvey informs Mike surprised about how well Kensi managed to charm Jessica.

Mike looks at Kensi telling Harvey without words that he can't go because he has to look after his daughter but before Harvey can say something Donna speaks.

"Kensi can stay with me while you're gone you will only be at the most a couple of hours." Donna offers.

"I can't ask you to do that Donna." Mike informs her.

"I really don't mind Mike in fact I would love to spend some more time with Kensi." Donna tells Mike.

Mike nods and turns to face his daughter "Kensi there is some work I have to do with Mr Harvey would you be ok staying with Ms Donna?" Mike asks his daughter.

"Yes, I like Ms Donna she's nice and she gives me cookies." Kensi tells her dad.

Mike laughs "Ok I'm going to be gone for a little while so I need you to be very good and to listen to what Ms Donna tells you and you can't run off ok." Mike tells his daughter in a tone of voice telling her that he is serious.

"I will Daddy I promise." Kensi says smiling at her father.

"Give me a hug Kensi." Mike instructs daughter, Kensi smiles at her father and throws her arms around her father "Love you daddy."

"Love you more Kensi Kat." Mike tells his daughter.

"Let's go." Harvey tells Mike.

"Buy Mr Harvey, go be awesome." Kensi tells Harvey walking over and giving Harvey's leg a hug.

"Um thanks Kensi." Harvey replies awkwardly though smiling before he and Mike leave.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're amazing?" Donna asks Kensi as they head back to her cubical surprised at the effect that the young girl seems to have over people.

"My Daddy." Mackenzie tells Donna.

"Well he should tell you it more. " Donna informs the young girl smiling down at her.

"Ms Donna can I tell you a secret?" Kensi asks Donna.

"Of course." Donna replies interested to see what the girl has to say.

"I didn't forget that no one would be at school today I don't forget things I just didn't tell Daddy because I wanted to meet you and Mr Harvey, does that make me a bad girl?" Kensi asks Donna.

Donna smiles a little liking this little girl more and more "No it doesn't, but it is something that you shouldn't do again ok, you shouldn't lie to you Daddy." Donna tells Kensi after being silent for a few seconds trying to think of what to say.

"Ok I won't lie to my Daddy again, do I tell him I lied?" Kensi asks confused.

"No, that will stay our little secret." Donna tells the five year old as the reach her desk.

Donna and Mackenzie both sit back down at Donna's desk Mackenzie starts to draw as Donna begins her work about half an hour later Rachel comes up to Donna's desk.

"Donna do you know where?" Rachel begins to ask but stops mid-sentence when she sees the young girl next to Donna "Hi." She says surprised.

"Hi." Kensi tells her happily though a little timidly.

"Donna do you want to explain?" Rachel asks her friend.

"Kensi do you want to introduce yourself to Rachel?" Donna asks the five year old.

"Rachel, Daddy's friend Rachel?" Kensi whispers to Donna who nods.

"Mackenzie Ross." Kensi tells Rachel.

"Ross." Rachel says to herself in complete shock "Mike has a daughter." She says to Donna surprised.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners**

**An: This is only a short chapter because I am on practical placement this week for my Uni course tomorrow is my last day and then I'm on holidays for two weeks so the next chapter should be longer. **

Mike and Harvey are sitting in the back seat of Harvey's town car in silence while Ray drives them to their destination. About 10 minutes into the drive Harvey speaks.

"Kensi looks a lot like you." Harvey tells Mike as It was one of the first things he noticed when he met his associate's daughter.

"Yeah she does." Mike tells her boss "Sometimes she acts like me so much that it scary, but her eyes there all Mac she was the only person I had ever meet who had blue eyes with flickers of Green in them exactly like Kensi. " Mike explains to his boss and Harvey can hear a hint of sadness in his voice.

"That must be hard sometimes." Harvey notes.

"It can be." Mike admits but then continues to say "Kensi didn't just inherit her mother's eyes she also inherited her mother's kindness and the ability that Mac had to see the best in people. " Mike explains to Harvey.

"How much does Kensi know about her mother?" Harvey asks interested and surprising even himself curious.

"Everything she knows that Mac was my best friend and that she died during childbirth and that she loved Kensi from the time she found out she was going to have her I showed her pictures all the time I want her to know what her mother looks like to know as much about her as she can." Mike explains.

"What's Kensi like? What does she like to do?" Harvey asks shocking Mike.

"Why do you want to know?" Mike asks totally and completely confused and surprised.

"Because you're my associate Mike and Kensi is your world it is only right that I know some basic things about her." Harvey tells his associate hoping that he accepts it as an excuse.

"You don't care about those types of things." Mike reminds Harvey confused as to why he is acting like this.

Harvey sighs "I get that you keep Kensi away from the office for a reason Mike but you saw her with Donna and Jessica for that matter do you really thing you can keep her away from them or them away from her so when you decided to bring her to the office again and when we go back there today I want to know what to talk about with her I don't want to say the wrong thing and hurt her feelings and I don't want to be uncomfortable around her, she is your world Mike and that means that as long as you're in mine she is going to be two and I want to do the right thing." Harvey explains to Mike surprising himself by how much emotion he just showed.

"Thank you." Mike tells Harvey grateful that despite what he says he cares enough to find out about his daughter "She takes Ballet lessons and she loves them she actually has a recital on Saturday that's why I requested the day off I don't have to take Grammy to the doctors, her favourite colour is purple and she loves to run and play outside, and she is currently obsessed with Horses I take her riding in central park when I can and she keeps begging me to by her a pony." Mike begins to explain.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits**

A couple of minutes after meeting Kensi Rachel is still in shock she can't believe that Mike has a daughter and she didn't know about it when they are such close friends.

"Daddy told me that you're really nice and that you're his friend." Kensi tells Rachel shaking her out of her shock.

"That's right your Daddy is my friend, where is he by the way?" Rachel asks the five year old wanting the many questions she has answered.

"Out with Mr Harvey, which is good Daddy is always happier when he spends time with or talks to Mr Harvey." Kensi tells Rachel.

"Really?" Donna asks Kensi becoming very interested in what the five year old has to say.

"Really, whenever Daddy tells me about his day when he tells me what he did with Mr Harvey he always smiles." Kensi tells Donna and Rachel who exchange amused and interested looks.

"That is really good to know Kensi what else can you tell us about your Daddy and Mr Harvey?" Jessica who clearly walked over towards the end of Kensi speaking asks.

Kensi looks thoughtful for a minute "Daddy has been happier since he started working for Mr Harvey he used to be sad a lot I sometimes herd him cry when I was meant to be sleeping but I don't anymore, Mr Harvey makes Daddy happy." Kensi tells Rachel, Donna and Jessica then says "Can I go to the bathroom please?"

"Sure I'll take you." Jessica tells Kensi.

"Thank you Ms Jessica." Kensi tells Jessica getting of her chair and walking over to Jessica.

"Be right back." Jessica tells Donna and Rachel reaching down to grab Kensi's hand then leading her to the bathroom.

Once Jessica and Kensi are out of hearing range Rachel turns to Donna "Mike has a daughter, we're friends I thought we were close how do I not know this?" Rachel asks Donna a little angry that Mike didn't tell her.

"Before today no one knew Mike didn't tell anyone because he wanted to protect Kensi until he was sure this job was going to permanent he didn't want to bring Kensi here if she would have to say goodbye." Donna explains.

"No one knew does that include you?" Rachel asks interested as Donna usually knows everything.

"No I knew for about a month ever since she was sick and needed to be picked up and the switch board put her school through to my extension instead of Mike's" Donna admits.

"Where's her mother?" Rachel asks interested.

"Dead, she died during childbirth apparently her and Mike weren't a couple just best friends who knew each other since they were young kids that got too drunk one night when they were both sad." Donna explains to Rachel.

"Poor Mike and Kensi, losing the mother of your child would be one thing but losing your best friend someone you had known since you were a kid that would be so much harder." Rachel realises feeling sorry for Mike.

"What do you think the crying that Kensi herd Mike doing could be about?" Rachel asks Donna after a couple of minutes of silence as she realises that she's Donna she knows everything.

"My guess would be money." Donna tells Rachel knowing that before this job Mike had things hard, just as Jessica and Kensi come back into hearing range.

"I better get back to work." Rachel realises, she bends over the divider of Donna's desk and so that she and Kensi are at eye level and says "Kensi can you do something for me?"

"Of course." Kensi answers.

"When you Daddy get back from working with Mr Harvey can you tell him that I was looking for him and that I want to talk to him?" Rachel asks the young girl.

"Yes I can." Kensi tells Rachel.

"Good girl." Rachel says smiling down at Kensi "See you later." She says to Donna.

Once Rachel walks off Jessica turns to Donna "School started two weeks ago would you be able to get me the contact details for both Kensi's school and the after and before school care that Mike has for her?" Jessica asks Donna.

"Yes I can." Donna says to Jessica confused as to why she would want them.

"Good, bring them to my office once you have them." Jessica tells Donna walking away.

"Why would Ms Jessica want to know about my school?" Kensi asks Donna confused.

"I don't know Kensi." Donna says confused as two why Jessica wants that information.

"Do you want the names?" Kensi asks Donna.

"That would be great thanks." Donna tells Kensi.

Kensi gives Donna the names of both her school and out of hours Care she gets the contact information for both of the internet and puts them in a file which she puts on her desk to take to Jessica later in the day when she has a chance to actually question Jessica about why she wants the information

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners **

Harvey and Mike have finished with their client and they make their way outside back to Ray and the car as they do Mike pulls out his phone and dials a number.

"Who you calling?" Harvey asks noticing what his associate is doing.

"Donna I forgot to tell her that Kensi has food in her bag for lunch and a snack she is most likely hungry by now." Mike tells Harvey as they enter the car.

"Hey Donna its Mike how's she doing? Good, were on our way back now, no, I'm not, I'm calling to tell you that Kensi has lunch and snacks in her bag I forgot to tell you before we left, ok, see you soon." Mike says into his phone before hanging up.

"Donna accused you of being overprotective." Harvey realises.

"How do you do that?" Mike asks Harvey surprised.

Harvey doesn't answer him he just laughs. After a few minutes Harvey speaks again "How long has the person who runs Kensi's care been gone?" Harvey asks curious.

"Since Sunday night." Mike answers.

"Where has she been between the time she finishes school and you finish work?" Harvey asks interested.

"Friends, and have you noticed how after about 8 at night for the past few days I have disappeared though when you see me again the next morning all the work is done." Mike asks Harvey as he is actually surprised that Harvey hasn't talked to him about it.

"I did notice and I was going to talk to you about it but as you were getting all your work done I decided against it, when does the care person come back?" Harvey asks interested.

"Her name is Karen and she gets back Monday." Mike informs Harvey.

"What time does Kensi finish school tomorrow?" Harvey asks Mike.

"3:15, why?" Mike asks Harvey confused.

"Tomorrow night instead of Kensi going to friends I'll let you go with Ray at 2:30 to pick her up from school and then bring her back to the firm where she can stay while you finish your work and then I'll get Ray to take you both home." Harvey tells Mike.

"Really, thank you Harvey." Mike tells Harvey sincerely thankful for the offer.

"You're welcome Mike." Harvey responds.

Mike and Harvey spend the rest of the ride talking about everything from the case to a random movie reference that Harvey comes up with. When they get back to the firm they both head right back to Donna's cubical.

"Daddy, Mr Harvey." Kensi says happily when she sees the two.

"Hey Kensi Kat were you a good girl?" Mike asks his daughter.

"Yes." Kensi tells Mike.

"Donna?" Mike asks looking at Dona.

"She was a good girl but when I got her lunch out of her bag I found this it looked important." Donna tells Mike handing him an envelope.

Mike frowns and collect the envelope of Donna and opens in and quickly reads though it "Kensi how long have you had this for? They want these back tomorrow?" Mike asks his daughter.

"What is it?" Harvey asks Mike but doesn't get an answer.

"I'm sorry Daddy we got them the second day of school and I was going to give them to you that night but then we had the problem with the water and you were really angry so I forgot, I'm sorry." Kensi tells her father looking upset with herself for forgetting.

Mike realises he upset his daughter without meaning to walks over and gives her a hug "Its ok Kens, I'm not upset with you I should have looked through you bag." Mike tells his daughter.

"What wrong Mike?" Harvey asks once again.

"There forms form Kensi school I need to fill them out and put two other people besides myself who can pick up Kensi and who in case of emergency can be contacted in case of emergency but I don't have two other people it's always just been Kensi me and Grammy and Grammy can't be put down anymore." Mike explains to Harvey.

"That's not a problem Mike put down me and Donna, you know we would be there for you and Kensi if you needed us." Harvey tells Mike surprising everyone including himself.

After coming out of shock a couple of seconds later Mike asks "Are you sure you only just met Kensi today?" Mike asks them surprised and also touched by the offer.

"Yeah we're sure Mike, I'll be happy to and Harvey wouldn't have suggested it if he wasn't." Donna tells him.

"Harvey?" Mike asks tentatively.

"I don't offer to do things that I don't mean." Harvey tells Mike.

"Thank you." Mike tells Donna and Harvey grateful before pulling out two forms from the envelope "You both have to fill out these." Mike tells them handing them the forms.

"Daddy."

"Yes Kensi." Mike says looking at his daughter.

"Ms Rachel wanted to see you when you got back from working with Mr Harvey." Kensi tells her father.

"Was she angry?" Mike asks Donna worried.

"A little." Donna tells the associate.

"I'm giving you this advice free of charge kid, go deal with the angry woman as quickly as possible." Harvey says to Mike walking back into his office not noticing Kensi walking behind him.

"Donna." Mike begins to say but gets cut off by Donna.

"I'll watch Kensi why you go talk to Rachel." Donna tells the young associate.

"Kensi." Mike says then realises that his daughter isn't by his said "Kensi." He says once again this time worried looking around for her.

"She's fine Mike she's in there with Harvey." Donna tells the worried father allowing him to calm down pointing to the Harvey's office where Kensi is sitting on Harvey's couch.

"You'll keep an eye on her?" Mike says being surprised at the pleasant conversation that seems to be occurring between Harvey and Kensi.

"I will. go see Rachel." Donna tells Mike.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits**

While Mike makes his way to go and face Rachel Kensi is sitting on Harvey's couch while Harvey is at his desk filling out the form that Mike gave him.

"Do you like horses Mr Harvey?" Kensi asks curious.

"I do, I haven't been riding in a while but I do like them." Harvey tells the five year old.

"I love them Daddy takes me riding sometime and I really love it, I wanted to do lessons but Daddy said I can't he said I may be able to someday but not now, why do you think that is Mr Harvey?" Kensi asks interested.

Harvey is quite for a few minutes trying to think of the best way to answer the question he assumes that Mike can't afford for his daughter to have horse riding lessons at the moment but he doesn't want to tell the girl that so he tells her simply "I don't know that would be up to your Dad." Harvey tells the five year old feeling that it is a nice diplomatic answer.

Kensi smiles at Harvey as she walks over and picks up one of his baseballs "I'm learning to play tea ball at school." Kensi informs Harvey.

"Yeah what do you think of it?" Harvey asks her.

"I like it my teacher said I play well." Kensi tells Harvey.

"Well that's good, if you like something you will practice more and if you practice more you will get better." Harvey tells Kensi but before she can say anything Donna walks in and walks over to Harvey's desk as Kensi grabs one of Harvey's baseballs and walks back over to the couch with it where she starts to play with it.

"When you and Mike were gone Jessica came over to Rachel, Kensi and I and we were talking and Kensi was saying how Mike used to cry when he thought she was sleeping but since he started working for you he doesn't anymore and then Jessica took Kensi to the bathroom she asked me to make a file about the day-care and school that Kensi goes two and bring it to her, Kensi gave me the names and I got the information she wanted but I haven't taken it to her yet." Donna explains to Harvey.

Harvey can't help but frown at the thought of Mike crying about something but then realises that Jessica's actions are odd "Why did she want them?" He asks Donna.

"No idea." Donna tells her boss.

"I'll go find out." Harvey says getting up and getting the file of Donna.

"I've signed that form can you fill out the last few boxes you know the answers to them." Harvey asks Donna.

"Done, it needs a photocopy of your licenses though." Donna tells Harvey.

"Here." Harvey says pulling his licences out of his wallet as he passes her.

"Mr Harvey where are you going?" Kensi asks curios.

"I've got to go and talk to Ms Jessica but I'll be back soon." Harvey tells Kensi.

"Ok." Kensi tells him smiling up at him as he leaves the office.

Harvey smiles at the young girl as he leaves his office.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits**

Mike makes his way to Rachel's office slightly worried about what kind of reception he will get when he gets there as he has a feeling that Rachel will be angry that he didn't tell her. When he gets to her office he knocks and enters.

"I was told you wanted to see me." Mike says to Rachel as he enters her office closing the door behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me Mike? I thought we were friends?" Rachel asks and Mike can hear hurt in her voice.

"You are my friend Rach your probable my best friend, but Kensi is my world and I will protector form everyone even you, and I know you would never hurt her on purpose neither would Donna or Harvey but I didn't know how long this job would last Kensi life hasn't been stable no matter how hard I have tried to make it so, I talk about everyone here you, Harvey, Donna, Jessica hell even Louis all the time and I knew that as soon as Kensi met you she would never want to say goodbye to any off you and I wouldn't want her to have to but until I was sure this job was long term I didn't want her to bring her into this would to bring you all into hers in case she did, that's why I didn't tell any off you I was trying to protect her." Mike explains to Rachel sitting down across from her.

Rachel smiles at Mike her anger and hurt forgotten "I understand that, is she the reason you haven't told Harvey you like him?" Rachel asks curios.

"Rachel." Mike says surprised.

"What you have liked him for so long Mike but you haven't told him how you feel, you keep telling me that your reasons for not telling him are complicated, so is Kensi part of the reason why you're so insistent not to tell him?" Rachel asks interested.

"She's part of it, I haven't been in a relationship since before she was born I didn't want to add another person into the mix risk Kensi getting attached to someone if it was just going to end. Your right I do like Harvey and I have liked him for a long time but my feelings aren't important what's important is Kensi whatever relationship I have with someone affects her two so please Rach for now let it go." Mike asks.

"Fine." Rachel reluctantly tells him "Tell me about Kensi and her mother I want to know everything."

Mike smiles and begins for the second time in a day the story of Mackenzie Cooper and Mackenzie Ross.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits**

With the file that Donna prepared Harvey heads to Jessica's office.

"Harvey your back, how did it go?" Jessica asks Harvey interested as he enters he office.

"They agreed to settle." Harvey tells Jessica sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Donna asked me to give this to you why do you want to know about Kensi's school and afterhours care?" Harvey asks interested.

"Kensi was talking earlier she was saying that Mike used to cry at night when he though she was asleep Donna assumed that it was because of money, I figure the kid must be doing it hard enough already for a little while until he is on his feet he shouldn't have to worry about school fees or other care." Jessica explains to Harvey.

"You're going to pay Kensi's school fees, and care bill." Harvey realises surprised "Jessica it's great that you are going to do that but Mike will never except it he's too proud." Harvey tells his boss.

"He doesn't have to know where the money came from all he needs to know is that he doesn't have to worry about it for a while, he's apart of Pearson Hardman and we take care of our own." Jessica tells him.

Harvey smiles at her "I better go I have a five year old in my office playing with one of my baseballs." Harvey tells Jessica.

"You left a five year old alone in your office which is filled with things that can be broken playing with a baseball?" Jessica asks surprised.

"Donna's there watching." Harvey says leaving Jessica's office.

"This I have to see." Jessica says getting up and following Harvey.

When they get back to Harvey's office they find Kensi sitting on the couch throwing Harvey's baseball up and down in the air with Donna right next to her.

"See I told you it would be fine my office is still in tack." Harvey tells Jessica as they enter.

"Mr Harvey, Ms Jessica." Kensi says happily forgetting about the ball she just has threw up in the air which Donna has to quickly catch to stop it from hitting the five year old in head.

"Hey Kensi, good throwing." Harvey tells the young girl.

"Thank you Mr Harvey." Kensi says smiling back at him.

"Did she tell you that she has been learning to play tea ball at school and that her teacher thinks she's good?" Mike asks Harvey interested as he and Rachel enter the room and everyone can hear the proudness in his voice at his words.

"She did actually." Harvey tells Mike smiling at him.

"Daddy." Kensi says happily walking over to her Dad who bends down and picks her up "Daddy can I invite Mr Harvey, Ms Donna, Ms Rachel and Ms Jessica to my ballet recital on Saturday?" Kensi asks her father looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Mike is shocked by her question after everything he has done to try and keep Kensi separated from this world his first instinct is to say no but looking at his daughters face he realises that he can't keep them separate anymore and it may not be the best thing to try as looking around the room he realises that he has support. "You can ask if their free and if they would like to come but don't get upset if they can't ok." Mike whispers back to his daughter, putting her back down on the ground so that she is standing in front of her.

"Thank you Daddy." Kensi says smiling back at her father before turning to face everyone in the room "On Saturday I have a ballet recital and I would really, really, really like it if you all could come and watch." Kensi tells, Donna, Harvey, Rachel, and Jessica.

"It starts at two goes to about 4:30 at Swan Dance studio at the corner of Pitkin Avenue and Ashford Street, if you're interested, its fine if you can't make it." Mike tells everyone.

"I'll be there I'm interested to see if you can dance as well as you can throw a baseball." Harvey tells Kensi.

"Thank you Mr Harvey, Thank you I'm really good I promise." Kensi says happily running over and hugging Harvey happy that someone else is going to be there watching her dance as all she has ever had is her Dad watching her.

"You're welcome Kensi." Harvey says awkwardly returning the hug.

Seeing how happy it makes Kensi Mike is sure that he made the right decision he just hopes that Harvey doesn't let her down.

"I'll be there two Kensi." Jessica tells the young girl.

Mike is shocked he thought Jessica would be the first one to say that she has something else on "Thank you." Mike tells her sincerely.

"You're welcome." Jessica responds.

Like she did with Harvey Kensi rushes over and gives Jessica a hug before she turns to Donna and Rachel "Ms Donna? Ms Rachel?" Kensi asks.

"Of course were coming Kensi." Donna tells the young girl and Rachel nods in agreement.

"Yay." Kensi says happily giving them both a hug to. "Thank you so much, usually Daddy is the only one who watches me dance and that's great but I like it that I'm going to have more people this time." Kensi says smiling at everyone.

"I'm happy that your excited Kensi but your Daddy and Mr Harvey have to get back to work." Jessica tells the excited five year old.

"Ms Jessica is right Kensi your Daddy and Mr Harvey have some important work to do so how about Ms Donna and I take you on a very special tour?" Rachel asks Kensi.

"Can they Daddy?" Kensi asks her father.

"Of course, just don't wonder off ok." Mike tells his daughter.

"I won't I promise." Kensi tells her father then Jessica, Rachel, Donna and Kensi leave.

Once they are out of hearing range Mike turns to Harvey "Thank you Harvey for agreeing to come to Kensi's ballet recital tomorrow I know you must have other more important things to do with your Saturday afternoon." Mike says to Harvey grateful that he agreed to come.

"I may have other things to do but none of them are more important." Harvey tells Mike who is surprised at Harvey's words "Now let's get down to work."

"Yes Captain." Mike tells Harvey smiling at him sitting down.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners **

The rest of Thursday goes well Kensi spends time with either Donna, Rachel or Jessica while Mike and Harvey work as Mike doesn't want to subject Kensi to the associates she stays up with Donna when he has to quickly go to the ball pen.

Friday goes well to. As Kensi is so excited about seeing everyone again she doesn't get into her usual argument with her father about her footwear. Mike drops Kensi at school before heading to the firm. When he gets there he gets straight down to work and true to his word the previous day Harvey lets Mike go at 2:30 so that he can go pick Kensi up from school and bring her back to the firm where once again she happily spends time with everyone while Mike works. When It comes to 8:30 Harvey instructs Mike to go home telling him that Ray is waiting outside. Before leaving the firm Kensi happily says goodbye to Jessica, Donna and Rachel promising them all that her dancing is going to be amazing.

Saturday morning Mike is asleep in bed when he feels someone jump on it when he opens his eyes he sees Kensi jumping up and down on the end of his bed.

"Daddy wake up, todays the day, wake up." Kensi instructs her father.

Mike turns to look at the clock on his bed side table and is shocked to find that it is 5 am.

"Kensi it's too earlier to be up go back to bed." Mike instructs his daughter.

"No Daddy it's time to wake up its my recital today and Mr Harvey, Ms Donna, Ms Jessica and Ms Rachel are all going to be there, wake up." Kensi tells her father walking over to shake him wake.

Mike careful pulls Kensi down so that she is no long standing on his bed but lying next to him. "Kensi its early its time of sleeping not getting up." Mike tells his daughter.

"But Daddy I'm excited." Kensi tells her father snuggling into his side.

"I know you are Kensi Kat but now's not the time to be excited its time for sleep." Mike tells his daughter pulling the blanket over her.

"But Daddy." Kensi objects.

"Mackenzie sleep." Mike tells his daughter ending the conversation.

Mike and Kensi manage to get a few more hours of sleep. But at 9 am Kensi does the same thing she did at 5 am to get her father to wake up, this time Mike reluctantly gets up.

"Why don't you watch some cartoons why I get breakfast ready." Mike suggests to his daughter.

"There is no time Daddy we have to leave." Kensi tells her father.

"No Kensi its only 9 am we don't have to leave here to twelve." Mike tells his daughter knowing that even though they have to be at the dance studio early they don't have to be there that early.

"But Daddy you heard Ms Emily she said we had to be there early." Kensi tells her father.

"Not this early Kensi." Mike tells his daughter heading into the kitchen to make breakfast making sure that he puts on a large pot of coffee as judging by how the day is going he is going to need it.

Kensi who realises what he father is doing heads into the kitchen area instead of the couch "What are you making?" Kensi asks.

"That depends." Mike tells his daughter.

"On what?" She asks curious.

"On what you want." Mike tells his daughter with a smile.

Kensi smiles up at her Dad "I want special happy pancakes." Kensi instructs her father.

"I don't know special happy pancakes are for when you're upset." Mike reminds his daughter.

"Please Daddy, please Daddy." Kensi begs.

Mike is silent for a few minutes before saying "You can't have special happy pancakes." Mike tells his daughter.

"But Daddy." Kensi says to her father looking upset.

"Let me finish Kensi, you can't have special happy pancakes but you can have special excited pancakes" Mike tells his daughter.

"Yay." Kensi says happily dancing around the room. "Can I help?" She asks her father.

"Of course, but wash your hands first." Mike instructs his daughter.

"Of course Daddy." Kensi says happily pushing her stool over to the sink so that she can wash her hands.

"Can I crack the eggs?" Kensi asks her father.

Mike nods and helps Kensi to crack the eggs over the bowl he has. With help from his daughter Mike gets all the ingredients into a bowl and mixes them.

"Go sit at the table they will be ready in a few minutes." Mike instructs his daughter.

"But Daddy." Kensi objects.

"No but's Mackenzie you know the rules you're not allowed near the stove when I am cooking." Mike reminds his daughter.

"But I want to help." Kensi tells her father walking over to the stove.

"Mackenzie get away from that stove this instant." Mike tells his daughter in his stern tone of voice which tells his daughter not to question him.

"No I'm helping." Kensi tells her father reaching up and touching the buttons on the stove.

"That's it time out Mackenzie." Mike tells his daughter go to her side in a second moving her away from the stove and making sure everything if off.

"No, I'll be good Daddy I promise I don't want time out." Kensi tells her father.

"No time out corner now, you know the rules Kensi you are not allowed for any reason to touch the stove, you just broke that rule, you know that means a time out." Mike tells his daughter.

"No." Kensi tells her father firmly.

"Mackenzie Edith Ross, you better be in time out by the time I count to three otherwise it's going to be double the time and I'm going to call Phoebe's mother and tell her that you're not allowed to go to Phoebe's birthday party next weekend." Mike tells his daughter.

"No, I'll go to time out." Kensi says rushing into her room.

Mike puts the pancake batter on the counter before heading into his daughters room and making sure she is sitting in time out, when he gets there and sees that she is he tells her "I will come and get you in ten minutes." Mike tells his daughter leaving the room and making sure he left the door open as he did.

Mike uses the ten minutes that his daughter is in time out to make the pancakes and set them out on the table once the ten minutes is up Mike heads to his daughters room and kneels down next to her.

"Do you understand why you're in trouble?" Mike asks his daughter.

"Because I touched the stove." Kensi says a slight sniffle to her voice.

"That's right and why aren't you allowed to touch the stove?" Mike asks his daughter.

"Because I could hurt myself." Kensi answers.

"That's right." Mike tells his daughter.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Kensi tells her father.

"It's ok Kensi your forgiven." Mike tells his daughter giving his daughter a hug "No breakfast is on the table, I also poured you a glass of that juice that you like, go eat." Mike tells his daughter.

Kensi smiles and runs out to the table and begins to eat her breakfast. Mike smiles at his daughter and pours himself a cup of coffee as he begins to eat his own breakfast.

Both Ross's are eating their breakfast when a few minutes later the phone rings.

Mike walks over and answers it as he does he notices that his daughter has her face in her plate not using her fork to eat them "Mackenzie Edith use your fork to eat your pancakes." He instructs his daughter.

"This way is better." Kensi tells her father looking up at him as she has pancake batter plus chocolate from the face he put on the pancakes all over his face.

"Mackenzie I'm not going to ask again." Mike tells his daughter in a warning tone of voice.

Mackenzie who recognizes the tone picks up her fork and eats her pancakes again seeing that she is using proper cutlery Mike says "Hallo" to the person on the other side of the phone.

"Sounds like things are going interesting there." Mike hears a voice he recognizes as Rachel's say.

"You have no idea, it's been a truly long morning first she woke me up at 5 am insisting that I had to get up because we had to get up then I managed to get her back to sleep In my bed and then she woke up at 9 insisting the same thing I had to convince her that we don't have to leave yet then she wouldn't listen to me when we were making breakfast earning herself a time out of touching the stove now she is eating her breakfast with Just her face not using any cutlery." Mike explains to his friend.

"Wow sorry Mike that sounds like a really tough morning." Rachel comments sympathy for Mike heard in her voice.

"Yeah she's so excited that it's putting her in a very difficult mood." Mike says sighing "Why are you calling? You can still make it right I don't want to have to tell Kensi that you can't." Mike says worried.

"Of course were still coming we promised Kensi we would we don't break promises." Another voice that Mike recognises says.

"It's that Donna? It's a little early for you two to be together isn't it? Unless of course you spent the night together." Mike says with a smile.

"Hey just because you don't have a love life doesn't mean you can tease me about mine." Rachel tells Mike.

"Touché'." Mike says laughing "So why are you calling?"

"We wanted to see if needed us to bring anything." Rachel explains.

"Nah just yourselves." Mike tells Rachel turning back around to face his daughter and when he sees what she is doing he says "Kensi don't drink that, Rachel I've got to go." He says hanging up the phone walking over to his daughter and picking up his coffee cup.

"I want to try it Daddy, your always drinking it I want to see what it is like." Kensi explains to her father.

"No this is only for adults." Mike tells his daughter sitting back down making sure his coffee cup is out of her reach. "Drink your juice, you like your juice." Mike tells his daughter.

"Fine." Kensi says huffing and drinking some of her juice.

"Daddy I'm finished." Kensi tells her father a few minutes ago.

"Ok go play in your room until I'm finished and then you will have your bath." Mike instructs his daughter.

"Ok." Kensi says happily heading back to her room.

Mike finishes his breakfast and coffee he is about to clear the dishes when he hears Kensi yell for him.

"What's wrong?" Mike asks worried as he runs into his daughter's bedroom.

"Look my tights have a hole in them I can't where them if they have a hole Daddy." Kensi tells her father becoming upset.

"It's ok Kensi, you can where you're other pair." Mike tells his daughter.

"They have a stain on them remember." Kensi reminds her father as the last time she wore her other pair of tights she jumped in a puddle and though Mike got most of the dirt of there is still a small stain on the leg.

Mike looks thoughtful for a minute wondering to himself which would be easier to fix tights with a hole in them or tights with a stain then remembers something "I'll be right back." Mike tells his daughter heading to his own bedroom where he collects a shopping bag and then heads back to his daughters room.

"I bought these earlier this week I thought you would like a new pair for your recital turns out is a good thing I did huh." Mike tells his daughter pulling a new pair of tights out of the shopping bag.

"Yay, Thank you Daddy." Kensi tells her father happily giving him a hug.

"Come on, time for you to have a bath." Mike tells his daughter putting the tights on the bed and heading into the bathroom.

Once he has the water right Mike goes to call for Kensi but she is standing right next to him.

"Come on Kensi Kat it's time to get you clan." Mike tells his daughter as she gets undressed and hops into the bath. She manages to clean most of herself by herself only needing her father's help to wash her hair.

When she is ready to get out Mike grabs a big town that he wraps around his daughter and takes her into her bedroom. As Kensi starts to get dry Mike collects all the clothes she needs for ballet. Just as Kensi starts to get dressed Mike hears a knock on the door.

Wondering who it could possibly be as he isn't expecting anyone Mike tells his daughter that he will be right back before going and answering it. When he does he is surprised to find Harvey standing there wearing jeans and a casual buttoned up top. Mike is too surprised to say anything but seeing Mike Harvey says to him.

"Heard that you could use some help."

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners **

**AN:** I am so sorry it has been so long I have been distracted by my other stories. Because of this I'm not sure when the next update will be but I will do my best to make sure it's soon. On the plus side I know exactly what is going to happen for at least the next 5 chapters it's only a matter of writing them.

"Let me guess Donna called you after I hung up on Rachel." Mike realises coming out of his shock

"Yep, she said you were having a tough morning and needed some help." Harvey tells Mike.

"DADDY." Mike and Harvey hear Kensi yell from her room.

"BE RIGHT THERE." Mike yells back "Come in." Mike tells Harvey letting him in "I've got to go see what Kensi needs but I'll be right back." Mike tells Harvey.

"Go, I'm fine." Harvey tells Mike.

Mike nods and heads into his daughter's room "What's wrong Kensi Kat?" Mike asks daughter.

"You got my normal Leo out I need my recital one and I can't reach it." Kensi tell her father.

"Right, sorry about that." Mike tells his daughter walking over to her wardrobe and grabbing out her recital leotard which is a pale purple and has a sequence sash of pink and blue "Here we go." Mike says handing it to his daughter.

"Do you need help getting it on?" Mike asks his daughter who nods Mike helps his daughter get dressed.

"Daddy who was at the door?" Kensi asks her father interested once she has gotten dressed.

"Mr Harvey." Mike tells his daughter and before he has even finished saying his name his daughter has run out of her room and into the living room.

"Kensi you're not ready yet." Mike says following his daughter out of her room grabbing her hair accessories as she does.

When Mike enters the other room he gets two shocks the first is that Harvey has picked up Kensi and holding her at his side and the second is that he was apparently doing the dishes as he is standing by the sink which is full of dishes and has some drying on the side.

"You're doing my dishes." Mike says to Harvey surprised.

"Very observant, a good skill for lawyer." Harvey tells Mike.

"Funny, what I meant was why are you doing my dishes?" Mike asks.

"Like I said I'm here to help, I saw your dishes and I thought why you got Kensi ready I would do them for you." Harvey tells Mike.

"Thanks." Mike responds with a smile. "Kens I've got to do your hair." Mike tells his daughter.

"Where does she sit for that?" Harvey asks Mike.

"Kitchen chair." Mike tells him.

Harvey nods and walks over and puts Kensi on the chair before heading back over to finish what he was doing.

Mike walks over to his daughter and kneels down in front of her and speaks. "Now what do I need you to do when I do your hair?" Mike asks his daughter.

"Be very still." Kensi replies.

"Good girl." Mike says smiling at his daughter. First he uses the brush to brush her hair out completely then he uses the comb to get out any small knots that she may have. Once he does that he puts her hair up into a high pony tail where he uses bobby pins to pin back any lose hair then he twists the pony tail into a bun. Once he finishes he looks around for the last two things he needs and realises that he forgot them.

"Darn." Mike says.

"What's wrong?" Harvey asks.

"I forgot the hair spray and the special scruncy she needs for the recital." Mike tells Harvey.

"Where are they?" Harvey asks.

"The hair spray is in the bathroom and the scruncy is on her dressing table." Mike tells Harvey.

"Be right back." Harvey asks leaving the living room and returning a minute later with the scruncy and the hairspray.

"Here." He says handing them to Mike.

"Thanks." Mike tells him collecting the items. First Mike puts the scruncy in Kensi's hair once he does that he turn to Harvey "Just a warning this stuff stinks." Mike tells him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harvey tells him.

Mike puts his hand over his daughters eyes before spraying her hair with the hair spray.

"Wow you weren't kidding." Harvey tells Mike.

"I wish I was." Mike responds, "Kens go and get your shoes on why I get your bag packed." Mike tells his daughter.

Kensi nods and hurry's off into her bed room.

"She needs a bag?" Harvey asks.

"Yep." Mike says walking over to the closet and pulling out a purple sports bag.

"She will be wearing a jacket over her Leo as we go, but I also put a spare on in the bag just in case as well as a pair of sweats and another change of clothes just in case." Mike explains to Harvey as they enter Kensi's room.

"Daddy I need help tying the bow." Kensi tells his father.

"I can help with that." Harvey tells Mike.

Mike can't help but laugh causing Harvey to send him a glare "Sorry it's just I still have trouble tying those shoes and I've been doing it for months." Mike explains.

"It's a bow it can't be that difficult." Harvey says to Mike.

"Fine then by all means go right ahead." Mike tells him as he heads to Kensi's wardrobe. Mike grabs out everything he needs and places everything except for purple jacket into Kensi's bag he walks back over to Kensi were he finds Harvey struggling to try and get the bows tied up.

"Daddy Mr Harvey isn't doing it right." Kensi tells her father when she sees him looking.

"What were you saying about it can't be too difficult?" Mike asks Harvey amused.

"Fine you were right it is more difficult than it seemed." Harvey tells Mike standing up.

"Told you." Mike says kneeling down so that he can tie the bows that Harvey has abandoned after about five minutes he successfully manages to get them tied up.

"Now I'm already Daddy." Kensi tells her father standing up.

"Not quite you need to put your jacket on." Mike tells his daughter "You do that than Mr Harvey and I will meet you in the lounge room." Mike tells his daughter.

Mike grabs Kensi's bag and he and Harvey head out into the living Room Harvey notices that Mike puts Kensi's bag on the table before heading into his bedroom and returning a second later with a back pack.

"What's that for?" Harvey asks interested.

"Snack, water, Kensi's epi pen other things we may need." Mie tells Harvey heading from his bedroom to the fridge.

"You, me, Kensi, Donna, Rachel, Jessica that's 6." Mike say to himself before pulling out six bottles of water a contain that looks like it has fruit salad in it out of the fridge.

"You don't need to bring water for everyone." Harvey tells Mike.

"I would prefer to just in case." Mike tells Harvey placing them in the bag before closing it.

"Don't you need to get the other things you mentioned?" Harvey asks Mike.

"No there already in here." Mike tells Harvey looking around.

"Daddy I'm ready is it time to go?" Kensi asks her father coming out of her room.

"I believe it is Kensi Kat, let's go." Mike tells his daughter.

"Um Mike I may not be an expert in these types of things but I'm pretty sure your meant to were clothes not your pyjamas." Harvey tells Mike with an amused expression on his face.

Mike looks down and realises that he is indeed still in his pyjamas "Right be right back." He says rushing into his bedroom.

"Mr Harvey you're really smart right." Kensi tells Harvey.

"Yes I am." Harvey responds confused to why the young girl would be asking.

"And Daddy is two, right?" Kensi asks.

"Yes your Dad is smart." Harvey responds still confused as to why the young girl would be asking.

"Ok if your both smart why did Ms Donna say to Ms Rachel yesterday that your both too stupid to see what's right in front of you, why did she say that and why did she use a bad word?" Kensi asks.

"How about this I'll talk to Donna about why she used a bad word and why she said that, how does that sound?" Harvey asks Kensi making a note to have a conversation with his sectary the most important topic discussed is going to be about watching what she and Rachel talk about in front of Kensi.

"Yay." Kensi says happily.

Mike comes out of his bedroom a few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans, a t shirt and a sports jacket.

"Ok ready now time to go." Mike says.

"Hair." Harvey says simply before Mike can grab any bag.

"Right." Mike says rushing into the bathroom to do his hair.

"Ok have I forgotten anything else?" Mike asks.

"It amazes me that with the incredible memory you have you can forget that you're not wearing clothes." Harvey says to Mike.

"It doesn't work like that." Mike tells Harvey as he puts Kensi's bag over one of his shoulders and his bag over the other.

"Ok Kensi Kat lets go you have a big dance to get to." Mike tells his daughter sticking out his hand for her to grab.

Kensi happily runs over to her father and grabs his hand and then once Harvey get close enough she grabs his hand with her other hand.

"Let's go." Harvey says smiling down at Kensi.

Mike, Harvey and Kensi leave the apartment together Mike being sure to lock the apartment behind him as they do.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners **

**AN: Sorry it's been so long I haven't written much of anything in a while. **

When Mike, Harvey and Kensi leave the apartment building the first thing Mike sees is a car that looks very out of place in the neighbourhood.

"You actually left your precious car out here unintended?" Mike asks Harvey very surprised.

"It was a difficult decision but I figured it would be ok if not I'd take it out of your pay." Harvey tells Mike with a joking smile.

Mike just smiles back but his happy look quickly disappears when he hears a voice say "Mike" and turns to see Trevor.

Turning to see who it is Harvey also frowns and Kensi hold on tighter to both her father's and Harvey's hands.

"Kensi go with Mr Harvey to the car ok." Mike says to his daughter in a calm voice then turns to Harvey and says in a quiet voice. "Take her to the car and stay with her please I don't like Trevor to be anywhere near her." Mike explains to his boss.

Harvey nods "Come on Kens lets go to the car." He tells the young girl not blaming Mike for not wanting Trevor around his daughter.

"Ok Mr Harvey." Kensi says happily.

"I don't like him." Kensi tells Harvey in a matter of fact voice as they walk to the car.

"Smart girl." Harvey thinks to himself before saying "Why is that?"

"I just get a bad feeling from him and he came over a couple of weeks ago and had a fight with Daddy I was meant to be sleeping but I heard some of it and I know Daddy was mad and told him to get out and stay away, but daddy used a rude word when he said it." Kensi tells Harvey with her innocent smile as they reach the car.

Harvey frowns he thought that since the incident a few months ago that Trevor had left town for good looks like he was wrong.

"You have a car seat that I need." Kensi realises as Harvey opens the back door.

"Yeah I took it out of Ray's car last night in case I needed it." Harvey explains to the five year old focusing on her so he doesn't turn around and sees what's going on between Mike and Trevor.

"Thank you Mr Harvey apart from Grammy no one has really cared about me and Daddy, even his friends Jenny and the mean one didn't like me that much and were even mean to dad sometimes, but you care and It makes me and daddy happy." Kensi tells Harvey giving him a hug.

For once Harvey is speechless at the five year olds words though he does return the hug.

**Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits Suits**

"What the hell are you doing here Trevor I told you to stay away from me and my daughter." Mike says to Trevor angrily.

"Come on Mikey, I know you didn't mean that just think of Mac I know she wouldn't be too happy if she knew you turned your back on me after all the chances she gave you and plus how would she like it if you kept her daughter away from one of her oldest friends." Trevor taunts.

"Don't you dare bring Mac into this you bastard because personally I think she would support me considering what you pulled, and I know without a doubt that she wouldn't want our daughter around you because of it" Mike says fury clear in his voice.

"You're overreacting." Trevor responds.

"Overreacting?" Mike says surprised though anger is still very clear in his voice "After what you pulled my reaction is calm, I told you Trevor I want you gone from my life and I never want to see or hear from you again." Mike tells Trevor turning away from him.

"Don't walk away from me." Trevor tells Mike angrily grabbing his arm.

"Let go Trevor, once I may have been too afraid to walk away from you for good but I'm not anymore, you crossed the line one that you can never come back across. I never want to see or hear from you again, good bye Trevor." Mike says removing Trevor's hand from his arm and walking away and to Harvey's car.

"Let's go." Mike says when he hops in the passenger seat.

Harvey nods and they drive away "You're quite." Harvey notes.

"Yeah." Mike responds.

"Something you want to talk about?" Harvey asks curious and a little concerned not that he would admit it.

"Not right now." Mike responds looking at Kensi in the back seat.

Harvey nods though is worried about what happened.

PLASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW

I know this was a short chapter but I plan for a lot to be the next so it should be a lot longer on the down side I'm not sure when I'll get it done.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything everything belongs to their rightful owners **

**AN**: Thank you to everyone who have read or reviewed.

**AN2:** Sorry about it being so long I keep getting ideas for other stories for other fandoms and I have to write them before I forget I assure you I haven't forgotten about this or any of my other stories. Also I have been having a lot of TV show marathons which are also quite a distraction.

Through the whole car ride Harvey can tell that Mike is tense and he is also very quiet and Harvey realises that whatever has happened between Mike and Trevor that it can't be good.

"We're here." Harvey informs Mike when they pull out in front of the dance studio "Is it ok to park here?" Harvey asks curious.

"Yeah, it's fine." Mike assures Harvey.

Mike and Harvey both get out of the car and Mike heads right to the backseat so that he can get his daughter out. When Mike and Harvey walk into the building they see Rachel and Donna in the lobby.

"You two are here early." Mike comments as he and Harvey walk over to the pair.

"You mentioned yesterday that you had to be here earlier so we figured we would come earlier two so Harvey has some company." Donna explains.

"Thanks." Mike says smiling at the pair.

"Thank you so much for coming." Kensi says walking over to Donna and Rachel so that she can give them a hug.

"Wouldn't miss it." Donna tells Kensi as Rachel smiles at her.

"Come on Kensi, you have to get ready backstage." Mike tells his daughter "I'll see you all in the audience when it starts." Mike tells Harvey, Donna and Rachel before heading back stage.

Once he is sure that Mike is out of hearing range Harvey turns to Rachel and Donna "Has Mike mentioned anything about Trevor to either of you in the last few weeks?" Harvey asks curious.

Donna and Rachel look at each other and Rachel says "No, why?"

"Because he was outside the apartment when we were leaving and Mike was very far from happy to see him, he asked me to take Kensi to the car." Harvey explains.

"I wonder what happened." Donna muses interested.

"There is a coffee cart down the street how about we go and get some before the recital." Rachel suggests.

"Sounds good." Harvey says and the trio head down to the coffee cat and each grab a coffee grabbing one to keep warm for Mike as well.

"So apart from Trevor how was it?" Donna asks curious.

"Well you were right about Mike needing a hand if I hadn't been there Mike would have left his apartment without getting changed or doing his hair." Harvey tells Donna and Rachel both of whom laugh.

"Well I guess it is a good thing we sent you over then." Donna tells him.

"So what's his apartment like?" Rachel asks curious.

"The building is a dump, and the apartment is tiny but he's clearly done what he can to make it a real home for Kensi." Harvey tells them feeling bad about how his associate has to live.

"That's something I guess." Donna says like Harvey wishing that there was something more they could do for the young associate.

The Trio spend some time talking and walking around before heading back to the studio arriving at the same time as Jessica does.

"If you have already gotten coffee you must have been here a while." Jessica says to the three of them.

"Harvey came with Mike and Kensi and Rachel and I came early to keep him company." Donna tells her.

"Ah ok." Jessica says not even questioning why Harvey arrived with Kensi and Mike.

**SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS **

As soon as Mike and Kensi enter the dressing rooms Kensi lets go of Mikes hands and runs over to her friends as Mike takes Kensi's stuff over to a spot.

"Hey Mike." A voice says and he turns to see Kensi's best friend's mother.

"Hey Beth."

"So was I seeing things or did you actually have other people with you when you got here?" She says surprised because she has never known people to come with Mike and she knows from talking to him many times that he doesn't have much support.

"You weren't seeing things, there the people I work with Kensi asked them to come and they agreed." Mike tells her.

"I didn't think they knew about Kensi." Beth says surprised as even though she has encouraged Mike to tell the people he works with about his daughter that he needs there support as far as she knew he hadn't yet.

"Yeah I told them and introduced them to Kensi a couple of days ago." Mike tells her.

"And how is it going?"

"Good really good." Mike says then turns towards where Kensi and Phoebe are talking and playing and calls his daughter over so that she can finish getting ready.

Mike spends half an hour doing the last few things he has to do finishing just as the instructor comes in and tells all parents to head out into the audience.

"You're going to do great Kensi Kat, I love you." Mike tells Kensi giving her a hug.

"Love you to Daddy." She says as the pair breaks apart.

Mike grabs his video camera out of Kensi's bag leaving everything else in there and safe in the dressing room before leaving the dressing room heading for the recital room.

When he heads into the recital room he spots Donna, Rachel, Harvey and Jessica sitting together in the third room with an empty seat next to Harvey which he walks over and sits in when he does Harvey hands him the slightly cold coffee that they got him though Mike doesn't care.

"Here." Harvey says handing it over.

"Oh thank you, thank you." Harvey says swallowing half the cup in one gulp still tied from being woken up by Kensi so early after a late night.

"Kensi, all ready?" Rachel asks Mike.

"Yeah and once again thank you all so much for coming I know you must have things you would rather be doing." Mike says to them more grateful than he can say for them being here for him and his daughter.

"We told you it's where we want to be, I always love watching dancing." Donna tells Mike giving him a look which clearly say you can stop saying thankyou its ok.

Before anyone can say anymore the lights flash signifying the start of the show and everyone turns their attention to the stage Mike turning on his video camera.

"Give that here, you enjoy watching your daughter, I'll record." Harvey tells Mike taking the camera off of him.

"Thank you." Mike tells him.

During the entire show Mike has such a look of Pride on his face and is so happy at being able to just watch his daughter do what she loves and that for once she can look out in the audience and see that she has more people than just him here for her something he has always hated that he couldn't give to her.

"She defiantly didn't get that grace from Mike." Donna whispers to Rachel.

Once the show finishes Mike heads back stage to help Kensi get changed while Donna, Harvey, Rachel and Jessica wait in the lobby.

"I saw your face you enjoyed it." Donna says to Harvey while they are waiting.

"It wasn't horrible." Harvey admits which coming from his is a complement.

"Kensi was good, much better than I was at her age." Rachel says as she took dance lessons since she was younger than Kensi is and doesn't think she was as good as Kensi is now.

"She does seem to have a natural grace." Jessica notes.

"Mike looked so proud watching her." Donna says with a smile.

"As he should he has a lot to be proud off." Harvey says to her then remembers that there is something that he wanted to talk to her about "The two of you need to watch what you say around Kensi." Harvey says looking between Donna and Rachel.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks confused.

"Kensi asked me this morning why Miss Donna and Miss Rachel said that Mike and I are two stupid to see what's right in front of us when we are both smart." Harvey says giving the pair an annoyed look.

"I didn't realises she was listening." Rachel says surprised.

"Well she was you need to watch what you say around her." Harvey says giving them a look which is clearly says keep that in mind, Jessica, Donna and Rachel all exchange looks all amused looks at Harvey's words and the tone of voice he used.

Not too long after Harvey gives Donna and Rachel a warning Mike and Kensi who has changed into Jeans a top and a jacket come out Kensi running up to all of them while Mike is a bit behind him.

"Mr Harvey, Miss Jessica, Miss Donna, Miss Rachel." She says happily running towards them and Harvey bends down to pick her up which is surprising considering two days ago he was uncomfortable when she hugged his leg but yet now he picks her up with ease "Mr Harvey I saw you watching was I good?" Kensi asks excitedly.

"You were amazing Kensi." Harvey tells her.

"Miss Jessica thank you so much for coming." Kensi tells Jessica haven't having a chance to thank her yet because she wasn't there earlier.

"It was my pleasure Kensi like Harvey said you were amazing." Jessica tells her happily.

As Mike walks up to them he can't help but smile as he sees them more glad than he can express as he watches Donna do up the button on Kensi's shirt that she missed because she was so excited to see everyone, glad that they have all taken to Kensi so well and that in the short time she has known them that they have clearly grown to care for her.

"Daddy are we going to the diner?" Kensi asks her father when she walks up to them.

"Of course it's tradition after all." Mike tells her.

"Yay, are Mr Harvey, Miss Donna and Miss Rachel and Miss Jessica coming?" She asks.

"I don't know why don't you ask them?" Mike says to his daughter.

"After I dance Daddy takes me to a diner not far from here for a treat do you want to come?" Kensi asks Jessica, Harvey, Donna and Rachel.

"Of course." Harvey says as the others nod.

"Well let's go." Mike says and the group leave the studio.

As they walk to the Diner Jessica, Donna and Rachel can't help but be amazed at how comfortable Kensi looks walking between Mike and Harvey holding one each of their hands.

"He even manages to get a little girl to fall for his charm." Jessica says to the Donna and Rachel smiling.

"I think in this case it's the other way around a little girl has managed to charm the great Harvey Specter." Donna says with a smile.

"I never thought we would see the day." Jessica comments as they enter the diner and head to a both. Harvey, Mike and Kensi getting in one side while Jessica, Rachel and Donna share the other.

"So what do you feel like Kens?" Mike asks his daughter as the others look at the menu.

"Chicken nuggets and fries, and a coke." Kensi tells her father.

"You know the rules you can have a milkshake, juice or water not soda." Mike tells his daughter.

"But." Kensi objects.

"You are only allowed soda on very special occasions choose something else." Mike tells his daughter in a definitive tone of voice.

"Chocolate milkshake." Kensi says though she looks annoyed at not being able to have soda.

A few minutes later the waitress comes and collects the orders, Mike ordering Kensi's and a burger and coffee for himself, Harvey orders the same, Jessica orders a salad and ice tea, Rachel also orders ice tea as well as a chicken and mayo roll and Donna orders a frapacheno and a chicken salad.

"Daddy, I saw Harvey with the video camera is that to show Grammy?" Kensi asks her father while waiting for their food.

"Yep, I was thinking we could go see her tomorrow and show her what do you think?" Mike asks her.

Kensi nods enthusiastically happily to see her Grammy "When are we going to go ridding again?"

"Um I'm not sure." Mike tells her as truthfully he isn't sure when he is going to be able to afford it.

"Oh ok." Kensi says and everyone can tell that she is disappointed.

"So Kensi did you get to talk to Phoebe about what happened at school yesterday?" Donna asks the girl and Mike sends her a grateful look glad to get the topic off what Mike knows his daughter wants but he can't afford.

"Yep she said she didn't mean to pick Hanna as her partner over me but she thought Natalie was going to pick me." Kensi says with a big smile as the food arrives.

While they eat the group talks about all different things and as they are in a group of Lawyers the topic does turn to work for a while but Kensi happily listen not bothered in the slightest.

Once they finish eating Jessica excuses herself as she has somewhere she has to be Kensi gives her a hug and one more thank you before she does.

"Daddy can we have desert?" Kensi asks.

"We have some ice-cream at home we can have that, you should wait a little while until you eat again, we don't want you to get sick." Mike tells his daughter.

Kensi nods "Are we still going to go play tea ball at the park like you said we could?"

"Of course I promised." Mike tells his daughter.

"Mr Harvey, Miss Donna Miss Rachel do you want to play two?" Kensi asks not wanting to say goodbye to the trio yet.

"I'm always up for ball." Harvey says to her.

"YAY." She says happily "Miss Donna? Miss Rachel?" she asks.

"Sure why not." Donna says after exchanging a look with Rachel.

"Well we have to go back to the apartment to get the equipment." Mike says.

"Then let's go." Donna says interested to see Mike's place for herself after what Harvey described.

Harvey pays for the lunch not listening to a single one of Mike's objects and head back to Harvey's car where Donna and Rachel who got a taxi in get into the back with Kensi.

**SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS SUITS**

Once they get back to the apartment Mike grabs what they will need including some food while Donna and Rachel look around exchanging frowns with Harvey when they see just what the apartment that Kensi and Mike live in is like. Once they get what they need they walk to a park a couple of blocks away

"Kensi do you want to throw with me while you're Dad sets up the tea?" Harvey asks Kensi who nods so Harvey hands her the glove that Mike told him was Kensi and they move a little away from the others and he starts to throw to her making sure to remind himself that she is just a little girl so he has to be careful and not throw the ball two hard.

"He's really good with her." Mike says with a smile.

"Go join them Mike I can do that." Donna tells the associate.

"Do you know how to?" Mike asks and receives an annoyed look back in response "Right your Donna you know everything, thanks." He says collecting his glove and going to join his daughter and boss.

Without Mike or Harvey realising while Donna Is setting up the tea Rachel has pulled out her phone and starts to take pictures of the three. Once Donna finishes setting up the tea her and Donna just stand watching the pair for a while until the come back over.

"Miss Donna, Miss Rachel are you going to play?" Kensi asks when they come back towards the pair.

"Of course." Rachel says with a smile.

"You can bat first Kens." Mike says setting up the ball and handing her the bat as everyone spreads out.

The group play for almost an hour having a lot of fun only stoping after the hour to have some food and water. Once they finish eating they play for a while longer before Mike realises that Kensi is getting too tired to continue. "Time to head home Kens." Mike says after Rachel hits the ball and trips over as she runs and Donna goes over to see if she is ok. Kensi just nod which is a testament to how tied she is that she doesn't argue.

Rachel and Donna take a taxi from outside the park back to their place as Mike and Harvey head back to Mike's, Mike carrying Kensi because she is to tied.

"Just put everything in the cupboard." Mike says to Harvey as he carries Kensi who has fallen asleep into her room where he gets her changed and tucks her into bed and places a kiss on her head.

When he returns to the living room he finds Harvey sitting on his couch. "She asleep?" Harvey questions as he didn't realises that she did before they arrived back.

"Yeah she's exhausted, which is good hopefully that means that she was sleep in tomorrow." Mike tells him rubbing his eyes.

"Well its Sunday sleeping in is what you usually do." Harvey says to him.

"Not when you have a young child Sunday morning is cartoon day." Mike tells him "Which have serious gotten worse than what I remember."

"Don't say seriously." Harvey tells him.

Mike looks around the apartment and realises that there are things he didn't get to before they left this morning but thanks to Harvey the dishes aren't one of them.

"Well I better go." Harvey says getting up "You look like your about to crash yourself."

"Not yet I still have work to do." Mike tells him.

"Like what?" Harvey asks because as far as he knew Mike got all the work he assigned to him done on Friday.

"I've got to clean the bathroom, vacuumed, clean up in here and clean out the fridge plus the work the Louis wants done by Monday." Mike explains.

"Are you really going to try and get all of that done before you pass out?" Harvey asks interested.

"The fridge and Louis's work yeah, the rest I'll do tomorrow."

"What work did that dick assign?" Harvey asks interested.

"Briefs." Mike answers simply.

"Doesn't he have his own associates for that?" Harvey asks frowning.

"Yep but he prefers giving it all to me." Mike tells him.

"Well I'll see you on Monday." Harvey says getting up though making a note to talk to Louis about assigning his associate work.

"Yeah see you then." Mike says getting up and walking him to the door. "Thanks Harvey for today it was fun and it made Kensi happy."

"She's a great kid Mike she deserves to be happy and you're right it was surprisingly fun." Harvey admits to both the surprise of both Mike and himself.

"I'm glad." Mike says as they arrive in the door way.

"Night Mike." Harvey says with a smile before leaving.

"Night Harvey." Mike says watching him leave then closing the door behind Harvey and locking it. As he walks back across the living room Mike can't help but think about how much he liked how everyone acted today and seeing the different side two them all especially Harvey and hoping to see it more often. Collecting the work he needs Mikes makes himself comfortable and sits down for a long night of paperwork.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REIVEW


End file.
